forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Challenges/Tips and Tricks
"Complete other quests" task can be finished by doing Story Quests, Bonus Quests, Event Quests and Recurring Quests. * If you finish all 4 levels in Guild Expeditions before receiving the corresponding task, all expedition-related tasks will auto complete. * "Defeat units" & "Win battles" tasks count all units/battles done in Guild Expeditions, Neighborhood, Continent Maps, including the Guild vs Guild maps. * For the "Defeat units" task, it is unnecessary to win the fight - you can just abort it before your own units take damage. You can do this in GE fights or better leave a sector of an early province unconquered but infiltrated and attack repeatedly the same, until you reach the necessary kill count. Best choose a sector for this that has no artillery and few to none fast units. Remember to abort the fight before all enemy units are dead, so the sector stays unconquered. If you use artillery units only, you usually do not even take damage. * Have at least 1 province scouted and ready for you if you do not fight in GE and do not attack your neighbor. Do not conquer all available provinces, leave some easy ones from previous eras for the Acquire tasks for Daily Challenges & Event Quests. **For advanced players who have finished the entire Continent Map, no challenge will come which will require you attack/ conquer/ negotiate/ acquire x sectors of/ scout a province. The thing to be kept in mind is that even if you have one unconquered province on the map, you may still get these quests. * " Finish productions" tasks can be done by building many Blacksmiths. They use 2x2 space and help you not to disturb your usual productions. If your task is to finish 5-min or 15-min productions, be sure to initially use all your production boosts provided by Lighthouse of Alexandria & Royal Albert Hall, so they would not be wasted on unneeded supply collections. * "Collect Goods" tasks will also count all goods you get from the Market and those that you get from GBs boosts like Aid Goods. Apparently plunder boosts ( Double Plunder & Plunder Goods) are counted as well. * "Collect Tavern silver" tasks. Collecting from your own tavern and also tavern silver you get (with 20% chance) while visiting friends' taverns counts towards the number of Tavern silver you need to collect. You can increase amounts of silver you get by upgrading tray & floor in your own Tavern. * There are tasks that require you to activate Tavern Boosts. No need to worry if you have 24h, 48h or 72h Tavern Boosts active. In this case you will not receive tasks to activate them. * "Collect Coins / Supplies" tasks count all your collections. Meaning you can build & delete a building, and all resources you get from it will be counted towards your task's goal. And coins you get from aiding will also be counted. Remember that you get 25% of the building's initial cost of coins & supplies if you sell it. This does not apply to premium buildings. Diamonds spent to buy premium buildings are not refunded if you sell it! (Initial cost is the cost, stated in the wikia; Real cost is the cost you get if you are a member of a Guild. Because of its Building Rebate guild level boost, you need lesser amounts of coins/supplies to build a building) * You should try NOT to visit many taverns (if your counter resets at that time or your friends clear chairs at that time) starting from 4-6 hours to go for a new Daily Challenge. Category:Guides